


Escalation

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [43]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Blow Jobs, Crush at First Sight, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Gags, Hand Jobs, Heartbreak, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moving On, Rope Bondage, Snowballing, To Be Continued, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-08 18:59:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12870966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Well that is one way to end a song.””Sorry, I mean I didn’t, I mean…””You must be the new student. I saw you in the hall today. You play lovely. I was listening for a bit before I joined you.””Oh…I mean I’m not that good and…””Stop being modest, you were wonderful.”Frank began to blush again.”Thank you, Senior Way.”





	1. New School, New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> Man, it's nice to be back and writing again. I am still working on updates for fics that already exist and finishing up a few, but I wrote this in October and it was only recently fully betad by _***MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance***_ so I am able to put it up. Hey if you get a chance check out her stuff, it's pretty good too! ^-^
> 
> This hentai was actually two parts, but I am unsure if I am going to keep going with it after the first. It got pretty complicated and I have to see if i can untangle it. @~@
> 
> Either Way, the first part can stand along easily, so no worries! ^-^
> 
> Young Frank has had his heart broken at the tender age of 16. He is ready to just harden his heart and throw it all aWay for a new life at a new school. Little does he know though, that fate isn't ready to let him go yet and his heart may find a Way to heal from its pain in a most unconventional Way. *wink* ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”Now when you get there, we expect you to be on your best behavior. This school cost a lot of money and…”

_”That’s wonderful, Frankie, I can tell you practiced.”_

_”I did cause I wanted to make you happy.”_

_”Well I am quite happy. Now let’s continue.”_

_”Yes ma’am.”_

”…grades will show us that this was a good move, but you need to understand that…”

_”I got the highest marks at the recital! I got…”_

_”Frankie.”_

_”Oh…I didn’t realize…sorry.”_

_”Wait, Frankie, I can explain! Frankie, Frankie…”_

”FRANK!”

”Huh?”

”Dammit, boy did you hear anything I said?”

”Maybe this new school will stop him from day dreaming so much.”

”Catholic schools enforce discipline so I would hope so.”

”And it’s an all boys’ school so no distractions, right, Frankie?”

Frank continued to stare out the window. His parents didn’t understand why he chose this boarding school over public, especially since it was an all boys school, but after he was spurned by his piano teacher…who wasn’t even really a teacher but a college student who was getting credit for teaching. He fell for her and hard. He should have known though that he was just a stupid high school kid in her eyes. A freshman than she could use and tease. He went to her house all excited to show her what her tutoring did for him and found her in bed with another student in Frank’s school. That’s when he realized what kind of girl she was. Unfortunately she left a bad taste in his mouth for all girls. He didn’t want to experience a broken heart like that again so he asked to he transferred to another school, and not just any , but Tabernacle Academy; the Catholic boarding school. That was as far away as he could get.

”Frankie?”

”Huh, yeah, Mom?”

”Just promise you will write us.”

”I will and I will be home for Easter.”

"I just hate that you're starting so late in the semester. I know it's best that you stay there over Christmas/they want you to stay over Christmas to catch up but it won't be the same without you/we'll miss you."

”I am sure I will be fine.”

”Well it’s too late to say you won’t cause we are here.”

Frank looked out at the gray building as they passed by. The landscape was covered with a fine powder of white along with the trees. The spire from the church reached up into the morning sky. It looked like the cover of Christmas card. His parents parked the car and they headed to the main office. There Frank received his temporary room key and three uniforms.

”Why is the room only temporary?”

”Well Mrs. Iero, we like to room our freshmen with a senior that best suits their study needs. It will just take about a month to figure out which one will be a good pairing with young Franklin here.”

”Oh no, it’s just Frank.”

”Oh, I didn’t realize.”

”Yes, I am Frank too.”

”Well I am sorry for the misunderstanding, Mr. Iero.”

”It’s quite alright, happens all the time.”

”Well, Frank, your folks can walk you to your dorm, but then it will be time for classes. You may go without your uniform for today.”

”Thank you Headmaster Morrison.”

*

*

*

Frank was pleased to find that he could slip into his classes easily and that he knew most of the work. It was the end of classes and he was following the other students to the great hall in the main building for afternoon prayers. Then they would have dinner and after that free time till bed. Frank was told that during free time study was encouraged rather than relaxation. He was not surprised. He found out that there was a piano not far from his dorm room. He figured that studying his music would count too. Frank found his seat and was about to sit when everyone was asked to rise. They sang a few hymns and there were a few announcements. Then they were allowed to sit. Frank found himself getting a little bored as the nuns droned on and on about…well he didn’t even know. It felt like hours till they were told to stand for closing prayer.

”Please welcome your student body president Senior Gerard Way.”

There was a whisper through the crowd and Frank moved to see who everyone was talking about. Being short though he had trouble seeing till the boy in question climbed up to the podium on stage.

”Thank you student body and thank you faculty. Please bow your heads and close your eyes.”

When everyone bowed their heads, Frank finally got a glimpse of the senior. Frank was in awe. He had never seen a boy quite that…well, beautiful. Yes, handsome did not describe him. He thought only girls could look like that.

”Amen.”

When the boy opened his eyes he made full eye contact with Frank. His lips slipped into a smile and Frank looked down, blushing. He didn’t understand why he was embarrassed. Everyone filed out and Frank turned to look at the stage, but the boy was gone.

*

*

*

”So what are you gonna do for your free time, Frank?”

”I’m gonna see if anyone is using the piano in the lounge.”

”Oh you play?”

”Yeah, I took lessons and played in my old school.”

”Cool. Well I will see you later then.”

”See ya, Martin.”

Frank left his room and made his way to the lounge. No one was there which made him feel a bit better even though he played well he didn’t like playing in front of people he didn’t know casually. Frank sat down and pulled out some sheet music from his folder. He placed it on the stand and cracking his knuckles, began to play.

*

*

*

Frank was moving into the final movement of the piece he decided to play last when someone joined him on the bench and started playing too. He listened to the four hands harmonizing for a moment and then opened his eyes. It was the senior from this afternoon. Frank hit a sour note and pulled his hands back. The boy chuckled lightheartedly.

”Well that is one way to end a song.”

”Sorry, I mean I didn’t, I mean…”

”You must be the new student. I saw you in the hall today. You play lovely. I was listening for a bit before I joined you.”

”Oh…I mean I’m not that good and…”

”Stop being modest, you were wonderful.”

Frank began to blush again.

”Thank you, Senior Way.”

”There is no reason to be so formal, you can just call me Gerard.”

”Oh…um, okay.”

”You’re cute, Frankie.”

Frank blushed even harder. His piano instructor called him Frankie, but it sounded different coming from Gerard.

”Well free time is over now, but I hope we can play again sometime.”

Gerard got up and left the room. Frank waited for a moment and then he headed to his room to change for bed.

*

*

*

”Boys, it’s time for your prayers.”

Frank and Martin knelt on the floor as the nun stood there and listened to them thank God for the day and seeing them through the night safely. Then she left. Frank climbed into bed and thought about his first day. It wasn’t that bad. Maybe it was a good idea to come here. He snuggled in after saying goodnight to Martin and went to sleep.


	2. New Roommate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank looked up and saw Gerard standing next to him.
> 
> ”Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.”
> 
> ”It’s alright, I didn’t make myself known. I wanted to listen for a while.”
> 
> ”Sorry, I was not playing the sonata correctly.”
> 
> ”On the contrary Frankie, you gave it more soul and depth. I loved it.”
> 
> Gerard placed an arm around his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Frank blushed a bit.
> 
> ”Walk with me for a bit, I want to show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> It's one week till Christmas and i am working on a sweet Christmas present for you guys! I just hope it is done by the day! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

_***Time Stamp: One Month Later***_

Frank was sitting in his classroom daydreaming. It seemed like every time he saw Gerard his heart would speed up and he would forget where he was going or what he was doing. Like right now he was supposed to be paying attention to the lesson, but he was lost in his own thoughts. The sound of a ruler crashing on his desk brought him back.

”Mr. Iero, would you like to share with the class what is more interesting than my lesson?”

”No, Mr. Crisp, sorry, Mr. Crisp.”

”Since you seem to know everything already, why don’t you answer the problem on the board.”

”Yes, Sir.”

Frank got up and headed to the board. He picked up a piece of chalk and looked at the problem. He needed to conjugate the verb but he wasn’t sure how to do past tense. He could hear all the students behind him and felt his teacher’s gaze boring into his back. He started to shake and his mind went blank. He closed his eyes, willing away his nervousness but it wasn’t working. He heard the scrape of a chair and then someone next to him. He looked and saw another boy. The boy looked at him and filled in the space that came after the answer that Frank was supposed to do. When Frank saw the answer he knew what he was going to write. He filled it in quickly and looked at the boy mouthing thank you. The boy said nothing, just returned to his seat. Mr Crisp just watched him go.

”Thank you, Mr. Wentz.”

Frank put the chalk down and also returned to his desk.

”Very good, Mr. Iero.”

*

*

*

”Hey wait!”

”No running in the hallways!”

Frank was admonished by his teacher as he ran out of the classroom after the boy .

”Yes?”

”I wanted to say thank you for helping me. I guess I froze.”

”It happens.”

”I’m Frank.”

Frank stuck his hand out. The boy looked at it and then took it, smiling.

”Pete.”

”Nice to meet you, Pete! Well I have to get to art, see you later!”

Frank waved at Pete as he ran down the hallway, getting yelled at again. Pete watched him go and shook his head. He turned and continued on to his next class.

*

*

*

Frank was relaxing after his classes were over. He was playing a difficult piece that his piano teacher had taught him. He remembered how much praise he got from him.

_”Frankie, you are doing beautifully. This is a difficult piece even for a seasoned player to learn.”_

_”Thanks, Sir.”_

_  
_

_”I am so proud to call you mine.”_

Frank was smiling for a moment and then he remembered catching his teacher with another man and he started to play more somber.

”You wear your heart in the notes, Frankie.”

Frank looked up and saw Gerard standing next to him.

”Oh, I didn’t hear you come in.”

”It’s alright, I didn’t make myself known. I wanted to listen for a while.”

”Sorry, I was not playing the sonata correctly.”

”On the contrary, Frankie, you gave it more soul and depth. I loved it.”

Gerard placed an arm around his shoulder and squeezed it lightly. Frank blushed a bit.

”Walk with me for a bit, I want to show you something.”

”Alright.”

Frank got up and followed Gerard out of the room. They left the building and walked through the courtyard. Soon they came upon a small cottage. Gerard opened the door and bade Frank to enter. It was quaint inside with sparse furniture but a lovely view of the pond. Frank stood in front of it watching the ducks splash around and giggled. Suddenly he felt Gerard’s body behind his. There was a warmth radiating from him as he slipped his arms around Frank’s waist.

”This is the place I go when I want to think. When I want to relax.”

”It’s beautiful.”

”You’re beautiful.”

Frank turned in Gerard’s arms and looked up at the older boy.

”Gee…”

”Shhh, no words, just feel.”

Frank nodded and closed his eyes as he pressed his hand to Gerard’s chest. He could feel the boy’s heartbeat.

”It’s racing.”

”That’s cause you are here. Frankie…can I kiss you?”

”Please.”

”Then I shall.”

Frank felt like chocolate left in the sun as soon as Gerard’s lips touched his. He felt like his legs were going to fold beneath him. Gerard held him up as he pressed him backwards to the window seat. He climbed into Frank’s lap pressing the kiss deeper. Frank moaned and parted his lips and Gerard darted his tongue inside. While they were kissing Gerard reached down between Frank’s legs and pressed on his crotch. He could feel Frank getting hard under him.

”Frankie…”

”Gee…please.”

”Yes.”

Gerard undid Frank’s uniform pants and slipped a hand inside gripping his cock. Frank let out a moan and tipped his head back. Gerard took advantage and pressed his face into Frank’s neck breathing in his natural scent. He peppered open mouth kisses along the skin. Gerard opened his eyes and gasped. Not far from the window he could see Pete watching them. Usually no one was around here so he figured that he must have followed them. Pete didn’t look upset or disgusted. He gave Gerard a small smirk and then walked away. Gerard made a note to talk to the boy later and went back to ravaging Frank’s body.

*

*

*

“Frank, you have a letter from the office.”

Frank turned from his desk to Martin.

”Oh, what is it?”

”I think you got your senior assigned room.”

”Oh.”

Frank was trying very hard not to tremble. He took the envelope and opened it up.

”Please please please please.”

Frank was whispering as reached in and pulled out the picture of the senior he would be rooming with.

”Who did you get, Frank?”

Frank took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

”…Gerard Way.”

”Oh wow, you are so lucky! He is so handsome and smart and…”

Frank didn’t hear anything else his roommate said. Inside he was doing back flips.

”Yeah, well I should pack, huh?”

Frank didn’t even know if Martin said anything back. He just started to put all his stuff away.

*

*

*

Frank stepped up to the door of the room. He saw Gerard’s name on a plaque and below it, his own. His heart sped up a bit as he knocked on the door.

”Come in.”

Frank opened the door and saw Gerard sitting at his desk

”Frankie.”

Gerard rose as Frank entered the room and shut the door. They stood there just staring at each other for what seemed like forever and then the spell was broken and they both ran to each other and embraced.

”I can’t believe you’re here.”

”I can’t believe you picked me.”

Both boys looked at each other and laughed. When the laughter died down, Frank looked into Gerard’s eyes.

”Gerard.”

Gerard reached up and caressed Frank’s cheek. Then he leaned in and kissed him.

*

*

*

”Goodnight, boys, say your prayers.”

”We will, Sister.”

”Goodnight, Sister.”

The nun watched the boys sink to their knees and start to pray. She closed and locked the door and headed to the next room.

”You are mine, Frankie, no one can touch you or hurt you now.”

”Gee.”

”Stand for me.”

Frank stood and walked over to where Gerard was. Gerard reached up and unbuttoned the top of Frank’s pajamas. He slowly slipped the bottoms off.

”You have cute underwear, Frankie.”

’”Shush, they are not.”

”They are cause they suit you, all sweet and innocent.”

Gerard started to place kisses along Frank’s stomach. It made Frank shiver with excitement.

”On the bed, honey.”

Frank stepped out of his pants and slipped the rest of the shirt off. He went to lie down on Gerard’s bed. Gerard stood up and took off his own top and pants so that he was just in underwear too.

”Beautiful.”

Gerard moved to hover over Frank. He looked him up and down, making the younger boy blush. Gerard leaned into kiss him again but this one was shorter. He then moved his mouth along Frank’s jaw and down his neck. He kissed his chest and then placed his mouth around one of his nipples. Frank moaned as Gerard brought the nipple to hardness with his tongue. He nibbled and sucked on the budded flesh till Frank was panting and started to thrash his body from how good it felt.

”Easy, Frankie, there’s more to come. Just relax.”

Frank calmed down and Gerard slipped further till he was on his knees between Frank’s legs. He reached up and curled his fingers into the waistband of Frank’s underwear.

”Can I, Frankie?”

Frank had no voice left, he just nodded. Gerard smiled and started to pull the cloth down revealing Frank’s cock.

”Even more beautiful.”

”No, it’s not.”

”It is, Frankie, cause it’s a part of you and I am going to show you how much I like it.”

Gerard finished removing the underwear and tossed it on the floor with the rest of the clothing. He then slipped to his stomach and licked the tip of Frank’s cock. Frank’s eyes fell shut as Gerard lavished attention to his erect member. Gerard reached over to the end of the mattress where his bottle of lube was. He popped the top and brought it over. He pulled off Frank’s cock and showed it to him.

”This is to make everything even more fun, Frankie.”

Gerard used his free hand to spread Frank’s legs more and then he dripped the lube down just under Frank’s balls.

”Cold!”

”Hang on, baby, it’s gonna warm up real fast.”

Gerard tossed away the bottle and went back down on Frank’s cock as he slipped his fingers into the lube and pressed them down to Frank’s entrance. He ran the pads around the puckered entrance and willed Frank to relax by using his cock sucking skills to keep Frank’s mind off it. Slowly he felt Frank relax and he was able to push the tip of his finger in. He worked it slowly giving Frank time to get used to it till he had a full finger inside. Right away he started to search for Frank’s prostate. He knew he found it when Frank’s back arched and he nearly choked Gerard with his cock.

”Sorry! Oh my God, I’m so…”

Gerard coughed a bit and smiled at Frank through his tears.

”It’s okay, Frankie, I should have realized that would happen. Don’t let it ruin the mood.”

Frank started to calm down again and Gerard went back down on him. Soon Frank was relaxed enough that Gerard was able to start to work another finger in. He used both fingers to apply even more pressure to Frank’s prostate. Frank was falling apart for Gerard and he was loving the power of it.

”Gee *pant pant* close.”

”I know, baby, I can feel it and I want you to cum for me.”

Gerard went down on Frank again and practically swallowed his cock. He was ready this time for Frank’s thrust and let the younger boy fuck his mouth as he pressed against his prostate fully and didn’t stop. Frank was biting the pillow now to stop from crying out and alerting anyone to what was going on in the room. He bucked his hips a few more time and then with a shout into the material, started to cum down Gerard’s throat. Gerard swallowed as much as he could and then let the rest drip out onto his face and chin as he pulled his mouth off and continued to watch the cum erupt from Frank’s cock. When Frank’s body collapsed back to the bed Gerard saw that he had passed out. He pulled his fingers out of the boy and sat up.

That was when the door opened.

”Well, looks like I’m a bit late for the party.”

Gerard watched as Pete slipped in the room using the key that Gerard gave him. Pete crossed over to Gerard and leaned in licking his face.

”A little sweet, just like he is.”

Gerard looked down at Frank.

”Yes, he is, but it’s seems I have worn him out.”

”That’s okay, he’s gonna need rest to make it through the night with us.”

Gerard watched as Pete started to take off his clothes and smiled. Yes, this was going to be a night that Frank would never forget.


	3. New Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ”Now Frankie, that isn’t nice. Pete was just trying to make you feel good.”
> 
> Frank turned his head and saw Gerard sitting on the other bed. He pleaded with his eyes to explain things. He was so confused. Fortunately Gerard seemed to understand him. He rose up and walked over. Frank noted that he was also naked, but had on a loose robe.
> 
> ”Awww, don’t be scared Frankie. You see Pete came to me after he saw us together and wanted to play too. We had a talk and he decided to become my pet and if you agree to become his too then we can all play together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> So as you can see this is turning into a little mini series. I found a second part of the hentai and even though it is a little convoluted, I think i can turn it out! ^0^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

Frank woke up from a pleasant dream. Gerard was kissing him on a bed of clouds. He could still feel Gerard’s lips as he trailed his fingers down his body to his ass. Frank sighed at the wonderful feeling. He could feel it fading away slowly though he could still feel Gerard solidly on him. He went to yawn, but found he couldn’t open his mouth. Frank’s eyes fluttered open a bit.

”Well, you finally woke up, huh?”

Frank fully woke up as his eyes flew open in shock to see Pete naked between his legs. He tried to push away but found his arms bound above his head as well as his mouth blocked by some kind of bar. He let out a muffled cry of protest.

”Now, Frankie, that isn’t nice. Pete was just trying to make you feel good.”

Frank turned his head and saw Gerard sitting on the other bed. He pleaded with his eyes to explain things. He was so confused. Fortunately Gerard seemed to understand him. He rose up and walked over. Frank noted that he was also naked but had on a loose robe.

”Awww, don’t be scared, Frankie. You see, Pete came to me after he saw us together and wanted to play too. We had a talk and he decided to become my pet and if you agree to become his too then we can all play together.”

Frank didn’t want this, he only wanted Gerard. He couldn’t believe this was happening. Gerard frowned at the look on Frank’s face.

”Oh, I see. Well then I will untie you and you can go.”

Go? What did Gerard mean by go? Did he not want him as a roommate anymore? Did he not want him physically? Frank was even more confused but now he was hurt. He felt the tears welling up in his eyes.

”Gee, that’s not nice, you made him cry.”

Pete moved up to Frank’s face and touched it gently.

”Don’t cry, Frankie, I just want to love you like Gee does.”

Pete placed his lips over Frank’s eye and gently licked the tears away. He did it for the other eye too. Frank looked at him as he pulled back.

”I promise to treat you just as well as Gerard does. After all I am his pet and he can punish me if he doesn’t like what I do.”

Frank saw sincerity in Pete’s eyes. He felt bad. It wasn’t that he didn’t like Pete but he didn’t see him like he saw Gerard…but could he? Could he open his heart to both of them?

”Will you let me, Frankie? Will you trust me?”

Frank gave a small nod. Pete’s face lit up.

”Thank you, Frankie. I will make you feel so good for this.”

Pete leaned over and undid the bar that was blocking Frank’s lips.

”*cough cough* Pete, I…”

Frank didn’t get a chance to say anything else as Pete pressed their lips together. It was soft and sweet for a moment and then Frank felt a hand on his cock and he moaned, parting his lips and Pete took advantage of it to slide his tongue in. He caressed Frank’s tongue, willing it to join in a dance and soon they were both moaning.

”Beautiful, so beautiful together. Pete, go down and make Frankie feel good.”

”Yes, Gee.”

Pete broke the kiss after whispering against Frank’s lips and moved down his body trailing open mouth kisses. He slipped between Frank’s legs again and trailed his fingers down further. Frank heard the snick sound of the lube being opened up and then Pete’s fingers were pressing against his opening making small circles. He closed his eyes, arching his back a bit and lifting his lower body.

”Now, Frankie, Pete is going to open you up for me and you are going to get my cock ready.”

Frank turned his head and saw Gerard slipping his robe off and presenting Frank with his cock. He climbed on the bed, straddling Frank’s chest and holding his weight off it by grasping the headboard Frank was tied too. Frank opened his mouth and let Gerard slide his cock inside. Gerard let out a moan and reached down to caress Frank’s cheek, feeling his cock move around inside as Frank licked the head and sucked on it.

”That’s it, baby. So good like that. Now I’m going to fuck your mouth.”

Frank just gave a small nod and Gerard started to move his hips. At the same time Pete had pushed a finger inside Frank and was teasing him open and searching for his prostate. He knew when he found it cause Gerard groaned and cursed.

”Holy shit, Pete, do that again!”

Pete did and watched as Gerard’s ass clenched as he started to really pump his hips. He could only imagine the tightness that Frank was giving with his mouth right now. Pete pulled his finger out and added more lube. He also lubed up a second finger and pushed that in too. Now he started to stretch Frank out, really getting him ready. He watched Frank’s cock twitch with everything his body was feeling but he didn’t think that Frank knew he couldn’t cum. Not with the cock ring that Gerard put on the base after he passed out. Pete continued to press on Frank’s prostate making the blow job really good for Gerard. He scissored his fingers fully stretching Frank’s cavity so that he would be able to take Gerard’s cock. Then added a third finger and started to fuck him with them. Frank’s legs were pushed up now and Pete wished he could fuck the boy for real, but his first time belonged to Gerard.

”Okay, Frankie, enough.”

Gerard sounded as if he didn’t want to stop the amazing blow job but he had better things to do with his cock. He pulled away from Frank and kissed him roughly.

”I’m going to fuck you till you scream my name.”

Frank just whimpered as he felt Gerard leave his personal space and Pete’s fingers pull out of him. He watched as Gerard went down to where Pete was and pulled the boy into a kiss that looked like it could melt ice. Gerard reached down and started to stroke Pete’s cock.

”Gee, I want to play with his mouth too.”

”Sure, baby, go ahead.”

Gerard pulled away and went to his desk to grab a condom. It was more for Frank’s benefit than his since he really didn’t sleep around. He hoped Frank would say no, but he still had the option. He heard a moan behind his back and saw Pete had set himself on Frank’s side and his cock was sliding in and out of Frank’s mouth. Frank was pulling at the restraints on his wrist. He was dying to touch Pete, but Gerard wasn’t ready to let him go yet. He crawled back up on the bed and settled between Frank’s legs again.

”Frankie, I need your attention.”

Frank let go of Pete’s cock and looked at Gerard. His eyes were glazed over with lust and it made Gerard proud to know he put the boy in that state.

”Now I know you are a virgin but I am not, so I will use a condom if you want me to.”

”I trust you, Gee.”

Gerard smiled at the boy’s answer. He had a feeling he knew it anyway.

”I’m glad, baby. You can go back to sucking Pete’s cock while I get my cock ready.”

Frank didn’t need to be told again as Pete pushed his cock back into the boy’s waiting mouth. Gerard watched them as he grabbed the lube and slicked up his shaft. He watched the boys together and it made him happy to know that Frank’s future was being set right now. Once he was satisfied with the amount of lube, he moved between Frank’s legs, fully lifting them up so that Frank’s thighs were resting on him. He leaned in, positioning the head of his cock at Frank’s quivering and glistening opening.

”Alright, Frankie, here we go. I’ll go slow.”

Gerard heard a muffled sound of agreement so he started to push in. He did his best to breathe and relax he pressed the head in slowly. As it was being engulfed by the heat of the boy he moaned. He had been with a few other boys, but this part was the best. He watched as his head slowly disappeared inside. He could hear Pete whispering words of encouragement to Frank. He was sure if he looked up, Pete would no longer be thrusting into the boy’s mouth, but would now be peppering his faces with kisses as he caressed him and dried his tears. Pete and Gerard had talked about this moment when they were sharing their own. Of course, Pete was not a virgin but understood how precious the moment would be. There was a gasp from both boys as the head fully popped in. Then Gerard had to really hold back as he let Frank adjust. Now he looked up and the sight broke his heart. Frank looked like he was in so much pain and Pete was comforting him. Gerard felt awful, but he knew it would change and Frank would be better soon.

”He’s good, Gee, you can keep going.”

Gerard didn’t trust his voice so he just nodded and started to press the shaft in. Gerard was not bigger than average in either length or girth, but it was still bigger than anything Frank had experienced before...even though all he had experienced was made of silicone or plastic. He took as much time as humanly possible and finally he felt their bodies connecting. Still he waited till he was told he could move before he did. At first it was slow, just short little thrusts till he knew that Frank was starting to enjoy it and the pain was going away. Then his thrust got longer and a little harder. When he looked up again Frank had taken Pete’s cock back into his mouth and that was when Gerard knew it was alright to really start fucking the boy. He pulled out most of the way and then slammed back in earning a muffled cry from Frank and a groan from Pete. Gerard hitched Frank’s leg even higher so that they were cradled in the crooks of his elbows as he fucked the boy at a steady hard pace. Pete was not gripping the headboard like Gerard had as he fucked Frank’s mouth. Pete must have been pretty on edge though cause as soon as Gerard’s found Frank’s prostate, he tightened up so hard on Pete’s cock that he started cumming, filling Frank’s mouth with his seed. Pete was coherent enough to pull out a bit so that he wasn’t choking Frank and Gerard was surprised that Frank swallowed most of it. Pete flopped down on the bed next to Frank, tired but happy. He peppered kisses along Frank’s jaw and then kissed him, not caring that he just came in the boy’s mouth.

”Now the real fun can begin.”

Gerard leaned over, practically bending Frank in half as thrusted with no worry of anything getting in his way. Frank’s moans could be heard clearly now and they were loud. He was thankful that Gerard’s room was at the end of the hall and there was no room next to it, just a linen closet. He just hoped it wasn’t carrying across the hall. Gerard was trying to hit Frank’s prostate more but he found at this angle he was missing.

”Untie him, Pete.”

Pete was groggy but he obeyed. When Frank’s arms were free, Gerard moved up and pulled Frank into his lap. Frank’s arms went around Gerard’s neck and he kissed him as Gerard thrusted up into the boy’s body. Their panting and groaning echoed throughout the tiny room and it made everything that much hotter. Gerard was constantly hitting Frank’s prostate now and enjoying the tightening feeling every time.

”Gee, want to…need to…”

”Not yet, Frankie, you can’t cum till I do.”

Frank whined and Gerard pulled the boy’s arm off him. He managed to maneuver Frank so that he turned him around and he was now facing out.

”Pete, suck Frankie’s cock.”

Pete crawled up between Frank’s spread legs and took him in his mouth. Frank was crying now but from the pleasure both boys were sending through his body. He still didn’t understand why he couldn’t cum.

”That’s it, baby, you feel so good and I am getting so close.”

Pete cock had taken an interest again and he started to fist it as he sucked Frank’s cock and watched Gerard’s cock moving in and out of the boy’s entrance. Gerard’s body and movements started to stutter and Pete knew it wasn’t going to be much longer.

”Fuck, Frankie, feels so good wrapped around my cock. Gonna fill you up, gonna make my cum drip out of you!”

Gerard cried the last words out as he made them come true. Pete ripped the cock ring off Frank as he sucked hard on the head of his cock and felt his mouth swell immediately with Frank’s cum. He didn’t swallow though. Instead he held it and then sat up, pressing his body into Frank’s and moving over his shoulder to kiss Gerard. Frank moaned as he saw his cum passed between Pete and Gerard’s lips. He could feel Pete fisting himself and he reached out and joined his hand in the mix.

”Come on, Pete, cum for Gee and I.”

A few more strokes and Pete was painting Frank’s thighs and stomach as he verbally released his orgasm into Gerard’s mouth. When all three of them were spent they collapsed in a sweat soaked heap. Frank had Pete’s head on his stomach and his head was on Gerard’s chest. Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank’s body and pulled him in close. He reached down and played with Pete’s hair.

”My boys, my pets. This is the start of something special for us.”

Neither Pete nor Frank had the strength to answer but Gerard knew they were content and that was enough for him.

_***Time Stamp: June***_

”Congratulations Senior Class of…”

Frank didn’t hear anything the Headmaster said. He was too sad to enjoy the moment. Gerard was graduating and leaving the school. He knew that he would be getting a new roommate in the fall and that it wouldn’t be the same. He was proud of him though. He knew that Gerard was off to a great University and that he would do well there. He would meet someone else and Frank would be a forgotten memory.

”Frankie, are you alright?”

Frank looked up and saw Pete.

”Yes, I am just so happy for Gerard.”

”Oh, Frankie, don’t lie to me.”

”He’s going to forget me, Pete. He’s going to forget us.”

”No he won’t, Frankie. Gee isn’t like that.”

”How can you be so sure?”

”Cause a boy…well, man like Gerard couldn’t love both of us the way he did and be that cruel.”

”You really think so?”

”I know so.”

”Pete! Frankie!”

Frank looked over and saw Gerard waving to them. He looked so happy and good in his cap and gown.

”Plus I heard he wore nothing under it.”

Frank’s eyes went wide. He looked at Pete and Pete winked at him. Then he let go of Pete and ran into Gerard’s waiting arms. He knew it would take a while, but he believed Pete and that everything was going to be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> For sneak peeks, cover art, updates, requests, and questions you want answered feel free to follow me @momijineyuki on Twitter! ^-^


End file.
